Boogeyman
The Boogeyman '''(also spelled '''Bogeyman, Bogayman or Boogie Man) is a universally understood monster of folklore. Often represented as the embodiment of Fear or Evil, it is synonymous with The Monster Under the Bed and''' 'The Monster in the Closet. The word "Boogeyman" can be used as both a proper and common noun. A "boogeyman" is usually a monster that exists primarily to scare children, usually misbehaving ones. Nature The typical Boogeyman legend states that its favorite places to hide are under beds and in closets, particularly in the bedrooms of children who are 'naughty when it comes to pleasure' or have acted in a way to gain disapproval from their parent(s). The Boogeyman is nocturnal, typically only visiting its victims after midnight. According to all accounts, the Boogeyman is malevolent in nature, with its name often used synonymously with something or someone that is frightening. The Boogeyman feeds off fear, particularly the fear of children, though under certain circumstances an adult may attract the Boogeyman themselves by chanelling their inner-child. An adult who has had traumatic experiences with the entity as a child will be more likely to attract it again. Appearance The Boogeyman is an awesome being, having no particular shape or form. The appearance of the dark entity may differ from one child to the next, often shaping itself around the child's deepest fears. The being often appears as a pale humanoid with either red or yellow eyes, sharp teeth and claws. It may, however, appear to some as a mass of tentacles, as a clone, or as someone with whom the child associates horrific memories or trauma. Defending Yourself Against the Boogeyman The Boogeyman, a being that feeds of fear, will, like a stray dog, not stick around those who are not feeding it. Don't fear the Boogeyman, and it will leave. This is easier said than done for most, but if you close your eyes and recite the following verses, the Boogeyman may very well be dispelled. Leave me alone If ever you should feel the presence of the Boogeyman in your room at night, simply flick the light switch on and call for your parents, if available. It is unknown whether the light hurts or frightens the Boogeyman, but it is a well known fact that the entity does not like to be seen clearly or by those who are not so easily frightened. Furthermore, it is also very important to keep your feet under the covers at all times to eliminate all possibility of the Boogeyman's long, icy fingers tickling your toes. Horror author Stephen King once described bed sheets as "Boogeyman kryptonite." Should the situation escalate to the point where the Boogeyman approaches you, emerging yourself completely under the sheets will likely protect you from the dark being, but you must ''believe ''that it will. However, the best method of protection is to obey your parents and behave. In most versions of the tale, the Boogeyman hunts down children who do not behave, usually ones who do not go to bed when they are told. Like most evil beings, prayer and holy objects may be used to ward one off (though if you are religious enough to utilize this, it is very unlikely it will prey on you). Don't forget to check under the bed and in the closet before turning in for the night. You never know who, or what, might be waiting there. And if all else fails, grab something and bonk the Boogeyman on the head, it will not kill the Boogeyman, but will at least stun the Boogeyman and allow you to escape to your parent(s). Popular Culture / Trivia *After ''The Nightmare Before Christmas was reissued in 2006, 'sightings' of the Boogyman increased drastically. *A Boogeyman is a character who has appeared in a commercial for Monster.com . The commercial depicts a Boogeyman who uses the old "monster under the bed" trick. The kid in bed, rather than getting scared, beats up the boogeyman with a baseball bat. Then the monster attempts to snoop through a window but gets caught red-handed by the cops, even a dog sniffs him out. Tired of these mishaps, the monster gets himself a new job from Monster as an RPA accountant. * Etymology "Boogeyman" possibly comes from the word bugis, who were pirates from Indonesia and Malaysia. English and French sailors brought the tales home and anglicized it, telling their children "If you're bad, the bugisman will come and get you!". Eventually, bugis got changed to bogey, a word deriving from the Scottish ''bogle, ''meaning "ghost." The word could also have come from the Middle English word ''bugge, ''meaning "frightening spectre." Theory The Boogeyman has traits that are not found in any known animal. It may because the Boogeyman is really by a parasite, which infects humans and releases chemicals causing them to hallucinate and see their fears (this is why only the host sees the Boogeyman and nobody else does.) Chemicals released by the brain in fear are absorbed by and sustain the parasite. This is the most likely explanation. However, this is just a theory, an attempt to explain what cannot be explained. Category:Basic Monsters Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Monsters Category:Movie Monsters Category:Horror monsters Category:Monster in my pocket Category:Horror Legends Category:Ghosts Category:Live Hand Monsters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Halloween Category:Villains Category:Villlains Category:Goblins and gremlins Category:Predators Category:Creepypasta Category:Article stubs